Deep Breath
by Praetor of Rome
Summary: Sally Jackson devoted much of her life to taking care of other people. Sometimes she just needs someone to take care of her. Written for PJO Ship Weeks (except not really).


**A/N: Sooo, how does around a month late sound? Ah well, I'm trying to get up something for all the pairings I missed, so here's a story for week one. (I opted for both Sally/Poseidon and Sally/Paul). Enjoy, and reviews are much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series.**

* * *

"Have you been outside yet today?" Mariah demanded, kicking the door shut and trying to juggle two bags of groceries.

"I think I might've finally found a place," Sally mumbled back from behind a newspaper, trying to ignore the chaotic sounds of the freezer door being opened and shut and an occasional bag of vegetables crashing to the ground. Mariah wasn't known for her caution.

She pressed the edge of the blue pen against her lips, the black-and-white newsprint swimming in front of her eyes. Barely any sleep last night – her dreams had been wilder than ever before.

"Hey!" Mariah had whipped the housing section out of her hands and glared down at her with hands planted on hips.

"You're coming to the beachside bar with us tonight. No exception."

"Come on." Sally crossed her arms. "I'm tired. I've got to get things settled for the fall, and I've got my shift at the club in two hours."

"After work. I'll even buy you some sushi from the grill place." She flashed a grin and hurried back into the kitchen.

Not even returning her newspaper. How rude.

* * *

Sally dug her toes into the sand, curling up on her towel and squinting at the words as the evening dragged on and the sky grew darker. Eventually, she closed the book with a sigh and stretched out, staring up at the pink and purple sky.

"You look exhausted."

She leaned her head back, closing her eyes. After a few weeks Sally wasn't that startled by the sound of Poseidon's voice.

"Just a bit. Mariah dragged me to the bar yesterday. We didn't get back until two am." A smile drifted around her lips as he settled down next to her, taking her hand and pressing it to his lips.

"Something's bothering you," he said, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

She snuggled into his warm embrace.

"I've been trying to find a new apartment," she admitted. "This job won't last forever, and I want to get settled in the city again."

"Sally, you worry too much." Poseidon placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I've spent a long time worrying." She shifted on the towel, frowning. "Making sure my uncle and I had enough to eat, that I had a way to get to my job on time-"

She was cut off as he pressed his lips against hers.

"Stop it," she muttered, nudging him away. Her eyes danced with amusement.

"This summer's for you. You can take a day to relax." Poseidon brushed back a strand of her hair. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I don't feel very amazing."

"Mark my words, Sally Jackson, one day you'll learn just how wrong you are."

* * *

"Chinese? Italian? Mexican? C'mon Sally, give me something to work with." Paul tossed the take out menus on the coffee table.

"Chinese is good," she muttered distractedly. Her head was tilted – oh, she was on the phone again. Paul sighed and reluctantly picked up the menu.

He had just jotted down his order on a pad of paper when Sally quietly slipped into the room.

"Hey." Paul stood and took her hands in his. "Was that Annabeth?"

"Nothing new," she mumbled, and he pulled her into a hug.

"If anyone can find him, it's Annabeth. That girl doesn't ever give up." He stepped back, hands on her arms, and raised his eyebrows.

"I know, I know." She shook her head. "I'm worrying too much, I _know _he'll be home soon. This isn't the first time he's disappeared-"

"But that doesn't stop you from worrying," Paul finished.

Her eyes shifted to the scattered piles of menus, and she moved to sit down on the couch.

"I'll write down my order – oh, we need to stop getting so much take out…" Sally brushed a strand of long hair behind her ear, and Paul caught her hand.

"Sally. You're trying to be strong for Annabeth's sake, but I can see how scared you are. Don't push it away." He kissed her forehead. "You've been so brave all these years, I can't even imagine. You don't have to be invincible all the time.'

She gave him a watery smile, and they sat down on the couch together. Sally rested her head on his shoulder and blinked rapidly.

_Maybe a movie, _Paul thought. _Or a board game. Or – if she just wants to sit here, that's good with me too._

* * *

"You know, sometimes I didn't think I'd ever see this day." Sally dabbed her eye with a napkin, and Paul squeezed her hand.

"It's perfect," he said, and she nodded, smiling from ear to ear.

The decorations for the reception were a bit bizarre, as Percy and Annabeth had promised that everyone who wanted to could have a say. Someone had set up a children's corner with all sorts of entertaining activities and a weird assortment of smiley balloons.

The ceremony had taken place right by the ocean, as most could have predicted. Paul had to admit that watching Percy take Annabeth's hands – well, he may have teared up a bit.

"Oh, I meant to congratulate Reyna yesterday on her new job!" Sally whispered as she spotted the former praetor heading for the food. "I'll be right back."

Paul kissed her cheek. "Take your time."

He was leaning back on the chair and watching Leo attempt to entertain the youngest guests with random bursts of fire and windup toys when someone slipped into the seat next to him – a man with dark hair and a Hawaiian shirt. Not a typical wedding outfit.

Paul jumped.

"You…you're-"

"Not technically supposed to be here, I know," Poseidon muttered.

"I heard Zeus was just a little concerned about godly in-laws starting a war," Paul managed to say. He still wasn't completely over how weird that sentence sounded.

"Eh. Hopefully won't notice. Or Athena. I'll leave in a moment, promise."

"Wouldn't she already know you'd try to sneak in?"

"Probably," Poseidon shrugged. "With luck, she's already snuck in herself, so I won't get in too much trouble."

They sat in silence for a few heartbeats.

"How is she?" The sea god inclined his head towards where Sally and Reyna were chatting by the blue mashed potatoes.

"Overjoyed," Paul smiled. "I think she never dared hope that Percy would make it this far."

"Things got dicey for a little while," Poseidon agreed. "It's good to see her happy."

"Mmm." Paul sipped his wine. "She always worried too much. Came from wanting to take care of everyone, I guess."

"That's what I always said," Poseidon chucked, and then clapped a hand on Paul's shoulder. "Thanks for being there. I always knew I couldn't be and that didn't make it right, but… everything really worked out for the best for her."

Paul raised his eyebrows, a little startled.

Poseidon ducked as Annabeth started to turn around.

"I should go. Before I'm spotted by too many people. Tell Percy and Annabeth congratulations, and they'll find my wedding present in the morning. And also that the ceremony was beautiful."

"You saw it?"

"God of the sea, remember?" He winked and then was suddenly gone in a blast of fresh, salty air.

Paul shook his head, trying to suppress a smile as he took another quick drink.

He and Poseidon could always agree on one thing – Sally Jackson deserved a happy ending surrounded by people who loved her.


End file.
